edpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Red-White Flag Facts
The Flag Of Indonesia Facts SINCE TODAY IS THE ANNIVERSARY OF INDONESIA, WHICH IS DATED AUGUST 17, 2011, I WILL POST INTERESTING FACTS ABOUT THE COLOR OF THE PRIDE OF INDONESIA (RED-WHITE) 1. All countries of Southeast Asia would have a Red and White color in the flag (except Vietnam). 8 of 9 our neighboring countries in Southeast Asia has a red and white colors in the flag of nationality. - Malaysia: RED, WHITE, blue, yellow - Brunei: yellow, black, RED, WHITE - Thailand: RED, WHITE, blue - Philippines: RED, WHITE, blue, yellow - Cambodia: RED, WHITE, blue - Myanmar: RED, WHITE, blue - Laos:RED, WHITE, blue Still not satisfied? - United States: RED, WHITE, blue - Russia: RED, WHITE, blue - Japan: rRED, WHITE - France: RED, WHITE, blue - Italy: RED, WHITE, green - English: RED, WHITE, blue 2. Red and White is the color of the oldest pair in the culture of many countries of the world. * In countries as well as in the culture of the Malay Archipelago, we are very familiar with the red pulp and white pulp. * In Japan, the term "Kouhaku" where in a match so one side is red (kou / beni) and one white, another party (Haku / shiro). Kouhaku: There are only two teams, the Red team against the White team.: * Russian Civil War and Civil War Finland was war between the Red Army and White Army. * In China, red is the color of good luck & be used for weddings. Angpao the ordinary Chinese people are given in red envelopes. Instead, White is the opposite of Red color, because white is usually interpreted as the color of mourning. Thus, Red and White are in pairs. * In the Christian culture, Jesus is often depicted dressed in Red & White. Color Red & White is also one of the main color in Christmas (see Santa Claus outfit). Not ever occurred in the brain agan why Santa Claus dressed in Black & White is not just for example? * There are 150 countries that include the color red on the nationality of the National Flag. 3. In anatomy, the Red and White is the color of the oldest in the human body. Since the fetus is formed in the womb, so he made up the blood & flesh (red) and bone (white). In human blood, there is also a Red Blood Cells White Blood Cells &! 4. Geologically, the Red & White is a representation of two natural elements of the warmest and coldest on earth. What is the hottest lava / earth's core (red), and the coldest adalahsalju (white). Why, what is the connection? Well, read again the antecedent. Red and White is a representation of the hottest and coldest thing on the planet! 5. In optics, Red is the color of light with the lowest frequency that still can be captured human eye with a wavelength of 630-760 nm. On the other hand, if the base color and intensity combined with the portion of the same, it will form the color white. 6. Red light is the light who first absorbed by sea water, so a lot of fish and marine invertebrates who colored Red. On the other hand, the ripples of waves always look colored White. So, one might say, Red and White is itself a symbol of the sea itself. Not surprisingly, Indonesia who is a maritime country / island nation chose to have the flag! That is the facts surrounding the flag of Indonesia .. Interestingly enough, right? HAPPY BIRTHDAY INDONESIA # Dirgahayu66Indonesia